christmasfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace
Wallace & Gromit's Night Before Christmas is the 2013 direct-to-video movie, released on Tuesday, November 12, 2013. Synopsis Wallace Herbertson, Gromit and Wendolene Ransbottom celebrate Christmas in 62 West Wallaby Street. Plot ''A Grand Day Out Wallace and Gromit are devastated when they realize that they have run out of cheese. With the local corner shop closed for the Bank Holiday, Wallace decides to take a trip to the moon, as "everybody knows the moon's made of cheese." Naturally, he has to take his faithful dog with him. The two build a rocket in Wallace's basement and set off to the moon. Upon landing, Wallace tries the cheese (which he suggests tastes like Wensleydale) but starts to question his theory on the moon. Also, a strange coin-operated robot shaped like an oven (complete with arms, wheels and and a creepy weird eye) is encountered by the duo and tries unsuccessfully to stop Wallace from eating the cheese. The robot later seems to wish to go with them to Earth so he can try out some skiing. Wallace and Gromit believe it is after them for stealing the moon cheese and try to escape. The robot breaks into the rocket but is blown out by a gas explosion, allowing Wallace and Gromit to escape back home. The robot uses wreckage from the rocket as skiing equipment, and happily skis across the moon's surface, waving goodbye to Wallace and Gromit as they return home. The Wrong Trousers The film begins at 62 West Wallaby Street on Gromit's birthday at breakfast. After being tipped out of bed and dressed using several mechanical contraptions, Wallace is greeted with a large pile of overdue bills. Wallace remembers Gromit's birthday and presents Gromit with a pair of “ex NASA” robotic "Techno Trousers", acquired by Wallace to alleviate the burden of taking Gromit for walks. While Gromit is out on a "walk", Wallace realises they are in financial difficulty and decides to let the spare bedroom out. He is answered by an inscrutable looking penguin named Feathers McGraw. The penguin comes to stay at the house, pushing Gromit out of his comfortable bedroom, into the spare bedroom and keeping him awake at night with loud organ music, much to Gromit's aggravation. On the other hand, Wallace takes a liking to him. Feathers also takes an interest in the Techno Trousers after seeing Gromit use their suction feet to walk on the ceiling while decorating the spare bedroom. Distressed that Feathers has barged in on his relationship with his master, Gromit packs up his belongings and leaves home. After watching Gromit leave, Feathers secretly modifies the Techno Trousers for his own use. He removes the controls on the trousers and adapts them into a remote control. The next morning, Gromit hunts for suitable lodgings. He notices a wanted poster offering a reward for the capture of a "chicken" – actually a criminal penguin who disguises himself by wearing a rubber glove on his head. Meanwhile, Wallace's normal morning routine is interrupted when his expected trousers are replaced with the modified Techno Trousers. Trapped inside the "wrong trousers", Wallace is marched out of the house and sent running around town on an extended test run, unaware that Feathers is controlling them. Gromit witnesses this spectacle and later spies on Feathers as he measures up the exterior of the city museum. He returns home and uncovers Feathers' plans to steal a large diamond from the museum. However, Feathers returns and Gromit is forced to hide. He watches as Feathers arrives dressed in the "chicken disguise". In a deep sleep after the day's misadventures, Wallace is unwittingly brought into the robbery by Feathers. Feathers marches him out of the house to the museum and uses the trousers' suction feet to climb up the building. The penguin controls the trousers from a window sill, while Wallace enters the building through a roof air vent and walks across the ceiling to the room with the diamond, narrowly avoiding the laser burglar alarm system. The helmet Wallace is wearing contains a remote controlled claw that Feathers uses to hook the diamond. He narrowly succeeds, but accidentally dislodges a ceiling tile and sets the trousers off balance and thus causes the claw to swing into the laser and triggers the burglar alarm and wakes Wallace up. Feathers marches Wallace out of the museum and back to the house. The penguin reveals himself to be Wallace's lodger, and traps him in a wardrobe. Gromit confronts Feathers, but the penguin draws a gun and forces Gromit into the wardrobe, locking them both inside. Using his electronics expertise, Gromit tampers with the trousers' circuits to make them march and break open the wardrobe. There follows a chase aboard Wallace and Gromit's model train set, as Gromit tries to stop Feathers from escaping with the stolen diamond. Feathers attempts to escape by driving the train straight toward the front door, but Gromit quickly switches the tracks before he can escape. Wallace's attempts to assist are mostly unsuccessful, though he manages to remove Feathers' gun and free himself from the trousers. Feathers' train collides with the trousers, and he is captured in a bottle, taken to the police station, and imprisoned in a zoo. Wallace and Gromit celebrate paying off their debts with the substantial reward money. Meanwhile, the Techno Trousers, unceremoniously consigned to the dustbin, walk off by themselves into the sunset. A Close Shave In the middle of the night, a small sheep escapes from a mysterious lorry (truck) and enters the house of Wallace and Gromit, who are currently running a window-cleaning business. The next morning, Wallace and Gromit fail to notice the sheep chewing at their food and furniture, as well as their new Porridge Gun, before they leave for work. While they clean the windows of a wool shop, Wallace meets and falls in love with Wendolene Ramsbottom, the shopkeeper. Wendolene mentions that she inherited the shop from her father who was also an inventor and owns a sinister dog named Preston, who runs a sheep rustling scheme to supply the shop. After returning from work, they finally discover the little lost sheep, who has wrecked their furniture and decorations. Wallace puts the sheep into one of his inventions: the Knit-o-Matic, a machine for washing and shearing sheep and knitting the wool into jumpers. Gromit programs the machine to give a wash, but a fault causes the sheep to be sucked into the rest of the machine and sheared. When the sheep emerges, Wallace names him Shaun (a pun on the word "shorn") and dresses him in the jumper it knitted. Preston spies on the scene while hiding in a flood drain and after they leave, he sneaks in and steals the design blueprints for the Knit-o-Matic. The next day, Wallace pays Wendolene another visit. Gromit attempts to investigate and find out what Preston is doing, but ends up getting captured by Preston and framed for the sheep rustling. Gromit is arrested and sentenced to life in prison while Wallace finds his house overrun with sheep. Wallace, Shaun and the other sheep rescue Gromit from prison and they hide out in the fields. Wendolene and Preston arrive in the lorry and round up the sheep. Wendolene turns against Preston and demands that he should put an end to the rustling, revealing that Preston intends to use the sheep to make “dog meat”. Preston locks Wendolene in the lorry with the captured sheep and drives away. Wallace and Gromit, who have been spying on the scene, give chase on their motorcycle. The sidecar Gromit rides in separates, rushes down another road and off the edge of a 2000-foot cliff. Gromit saves himself by activating the sidecar's ability to turn into an aeroplane, and flies after Wallace's motorbike and the lorry. Their attempts to catch Preston fail, and Wallace instead gets himself trapped in the lorry. The captives are transported to Preston's factory, where Preston has used the stolen blueprints to build a giant replica of the Knit-o-Matic machine. The captives are loaded into the wash basin, with Shaun escaping, and Preston pulls out the nozzle to suck them into the shearing machine. As they fight against the suction, Shaun activates some neon signs, revealing the factory's location to Gromit, who then flies in and attacks Preston with the porridge gun. Shaun then pulls the nozzle away to suck Preston into the Knit-o-Matic, which Gromit programs to give a "Close Shave". Wendolene reveals that Preston is a malfunctioning "cyber dog" built by her father, that has "turned out evil". Preston breaks out of the machine with his fake fur ripped off, revealing his robotic form. Unable to see after being dressed in a jumper knitted out of his fake fur, Preston accidentally loads himself and Gromit onto the conveyor belt of his "Mutton-o-Matic" mincing machine. Wallace attempts to turn the machine off but inadvertently loads everyone else on as well (except Shaun). As they all fight against the conveyor belt, Shaun swings over them on an anvil and knocks Preston into the machine. Gromit is exonerated from all charges of the thefts, Wallace has rebuilt Preston back to the harmless pet he used to be, and Wendolene comes by to thank him. However, when Wallace invites her in to have cheese, he discovers that she dislikes cheese, which brings her out in a rash. This is greatly to his dismay ("Not even Wensleydale?") and Wendolene says goodbye and leaves. The film ends with Wallace finding Shaun eating his cheese. Segments *A Grand Day Out *The Wrong Trousers *A Close Shave Characters Main Characters *Wallace Herbertson *Gromit Supporting Characters *Wendolene Ransbottom *Shaun *Feathers McGraw *Preston *Cooker *Santa Claus Voices Main *Peter Sallis as Wallace Herbertson (3 segments) **Ben Whitehead (re-recordings) *Anne Reid as Wendolene Ramsbottom (''A Close Shave) See also *Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out *Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave Category:Wallace & Gromit films Category:Wallace & Gromit's Night Before Christmas Category:2013 films Category:2013 Movies